


Gotta Get Away

by raptormoon



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptormoon/pseuds/raptormoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock Out wants to leave. Right. Now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Get Away

Knock Out stomped into their room.

 

Right away, Breakdown knew that something was wrong.

 

Knock Out didn't _stomp_. He strutted, or swayed, or prowled, or stalked. Sometimes he made sulking into an active movement. He'd even been known to flounce now and again, when the mood struck him.

 

Stomping wasn't normal. Stomping only happened when things went bad.

 

"Should I ask what happened?"

 

"We're leaving," Knock Out snapped, moving to the side and opening the cupboards. He began pulling their small collection of items - polish and spare parts, mostly - out and shoving them into his subspace.

 

Breakdown stood, and stepped over to the cabinets and began filling his subspace as well.

 

"Not going to ask why?" Knock Out snarled, practically punching into the cabinet. His high-performance engine gave an angry rev.

 

Breakdown shrugged. "No. Something happened, and now we're leaving. Fine by me. This place smells like rust anyway."

 

Knock Out slowed, then stopped, looking up at his partner. All in a rush the anger seemed to flow out of him, and he slumped, shifting to lean against the cabinet.

 

"Base commander," he said, almost a snarl despite himself. He looked away, across the room, or through it to somewhere else. "He found one of those... _magazines_ , and despite it being over a million vorns old he apparently thinks I still do that stuff." He huffed. "As if. No respect at all in that line of work."

 

Breakdown listened in silence, then nodded when the medic was through. Knock Out's explanation was vague - he wouldn't be giving any details like that to him - but it was enough to picture the argument and the following consequences.

 

"So do we have a new assignment?" he asked, subspacing their few music chips.

 

Knock Out turned back around and continued repacking with a growl, his tires spinning in their struts. "No. Not yet. And I'm not sticking around to hear them. They can comm us en route."

 

"We could use a vacation anyway," Breakdown agreed, shoving the last few cupboard-bound items into subspace.

 

"Exactly." Knock Out crossed to the energon dispenser and withdrew as many cubes as their ration allowed, subspacing those as well. "Come on, let's hit the road.  


**Author's Note:**

> Kind-of-not-necessarily part of a bigger headcanon about these two. I'm working on that. :P


End file.
